


slip out of my mouth

by Iliveinlouisass (Octoberrose11)



Series: Little things [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Thumb-sucking, Uhm, Zayn leaving the band, out take of a bigger fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8777308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octoberrose11/pseuds/Iliveinlouisass
Summary: Liam wakes up to the sound of Louis sobbing, which in it’s self isn’t unusual. Long past are the days that Louis was ashamed to be himself, to not let his daddy or papa know what he needed. Usually Liam or Harry wakes up earlier then him and Niall, and they have time to just be boyfriends before they wake the babies up. At that time they have breakfast, get dressed to go to the stadium on performance days or, on off days, spend time playing video games or coloring. 	Today, however, Louis’ cries sound different. 	Heartbroken, almost.





	

March 24th, 2015

Liam wakes up to the sound of Louis sobbing, which in it’s self isn’t unusual. Long past are the days that Louis was ashamed to be himself, to not let his daddy or papa know what he needed. Usually Liam or Harry wakes up earlier then him and Niall, and they have time to just be boyfriends before they wake the babies up. At that time they have breakfast, get dressed to go to the stadium on performance days or, on off days, spend time playing video games or coloring. 

Today, however, Louis’ cries sound different. 

Heartbroken, almost. 

Without checking the time or stopping to put clothes on Liam jumps up and runs, feet sliding on the bus floor, scrambling to get to his baby as fast as he can. “Lou, baby, what’s the matter?” he coos, walking into the sitting room where the cries are coming from. 

Louis is on an iPad, his face lit up by it’s light in the otherwise dark room. When he sees Liam his bottom lip trembles, breaking into a new round of sobs. “Daddy!” It comes out as a wail, and for the first time in years Liam isn’t sure what to do, but still he moves. Louis throws the iPad on the couch next to him and hold his arms up and out, in a universal move for “hold me before I lose my shit”

He moves and picks Louis up, running a hand up and down his back talking to him softly, then. “Liam.” 

“Zayn.” He nods at the other man, his face pixilated on the iPad screen and the bad lighting that surrounds him. He’s curious why Zayn would be talking to Louis at seven in the morning when Zayn is suppose to be home resting so he can come back and join them on tour again. 

And 

then

time

stopped

Liam knew, then, without Zayn having to say anything and he felt an anger like he had never felt before. He’s shaking his head at Zayn, who’s own eyes are filled with tears, still rubbing his hands up and down Louis’ back. “Go find Papa, love,” he tells him softly. 

Louis whines, tightening his hold on Liam’s shirt, his head shaking almost as hard as he is. “D- don’t wanna leave Daddy!” He wails. 

“Louis William Tomlinson, please do as daddy says.” Liam is firm, but gentle. “Daddy needs to talk to Zayn alone for a moment, please go wake up papa and tell him Daddy needs to speak to him, then you may get in bed with Nialler, okay? Go give Nialler some cuddles?” 

Louis hesitates but slides out of Liam’s lap, his thumb halfway to his mouth. He side eyes Liam, knowing he isn’t usually allowed, but just this once Liam is allowed to over look it, there’s unusual circumstances surrounding them, isn’t there?

When Liam’s sure he’s gone out of ear shot he closes his eyes and pinches his nose. “I told you not to break his heart, Zed.” He opens his eyes and glares at Zayn.

Zayn opens his mouth to protest, thinks better of it and nods. There’s nothing really to say in response to that, is there?

“I told you not to break his heart, and yet here we are.” Liam laughs, shaking his head. “You aren’t coming back, are you?” 

“I can’t Liam.” Zayn says, softer then ever. “I don’t expect you to understand or even support me but,” he trails off and bites his lip, a nervous habit. “There’s things I can’t tell you right now,” he’s close to tears again. “So many things, Leeyum. Things I just found out about myself and things that I’ve discovered about the band and management.” He shakes his head. “I can’t come back, I’d die Liam.”

Harry walks into the room then, just in his underwear, a sleepy pout on his face. He pauses to press a kiss to the corner of Liam’s mouth then drops himself into his lap. “Who’s dying?” He asks, a sleepy frown on his face. “And why is Lou crying?” His eyes are barely open but he still turns to glare at Liam. “What did you do to him, love?”

“Me?! Why do you think it was me who did anything?” 

“It’s always you, isn’t it?” Harry teases, though a little serious too. “You won’t give him a sweet. You put him in time out. You scold him during sound check.” 

“Okay, okay usually I AM the reason he’s upset but that’s all part of being his daddy.” Liam pokes Harry in the side, eyes crinkling when the other man laughs. “But this time it wasn’t me.” Liam grows serious again, turning to glare at the iPad. “Why don’t you tell Harry what you did?”

Zayn sighs. “I’m not coming back. I’m leaving the band.”


End file.
